Running With Mad Men
by Blackcurrents
Summary: Korra felt in over her head. She was pregnant which was hard enough; but now she had the Council on her back, delegates sending letters every hour, and a growing triad causing havoc throughout Republic City, along with a husband putting himself on the front lines of the fight. Not exactly the situation Korra visualized when she was told she was going to become a mother. Slightly AU
1. Missing Revolution

Closing the door behind her, Korra breathed in the cold night air letting it wash over her, like a comforting blanket. She had been visiting Asami looking at the latest saddle her friend had designed for her - She called the unexpected gift "an early baby shower gift" Not that Korra minded. Being pregnant wasn't fun, as it restricted Korra to only doing the most tedious and simple tasks - some of which were extremely inconvenient like having to walk instead of riding Naga home. It was frustrating, but with Bolins convincing, it wasn't so bad all the time.

Looking towards the horizon, and seeing the last rays of the sun disappearing into the Bay, Korra felt herself missing her husband. She placed her hand gently on her swollen belly, feeling a strong kick coming from within her womb. I think this little one has his fathers energy, Korra mused rubbing small circles on the parka, hoping to soothe her energetic baby within her. As the last rays of the sun began disappearing into the horizon, Korra continued walking towards her home, hungry and progressively feeling sore. Bolins shifts had been growing longer and longer with each week that passed, and when brought up Bolin would only smile saying "I'll be home before you know it, sweetie"  
It was only 3 years ago that Korra had arrived in Republic City, and 2 years that she had been dated and then married metal bending officer, Bolin. Korra and Bolin hadn't gotten together in the most traditional of ways, but somehow they clicked. Upon arriving in Republic City, Korra had been restricted to the island by her Airbending teacher, Master Tenzin. Korra had begrudgingly followed his order, which were much to her disliking - after several failed attempts of escaping the confinements of her room, of course. It wasn't until she had become a fully Realized Avatar, defeated Amon and his Equalist party when she was finally free to move off the island and onto the mainland of the City. In celebration of her new earned freedom, her first order of business was to witness first hand a pro bending match. There, sneaking through a window Korra was caught by rookie Bolin who was originally looking for a street urchin who had been hiding in the Arena since a broken window was discovered - The same one Korra had used to get in as well. Officer Bolin had been checking in the many rooms for the boy, when a startled Korra ran into him, leading him to try to make an arrest of the young woman. Korra being the stubborn girl in the beginning tried to struggle and get away from the young man but soon used another tactic - she was revealed her identity to the young officer hoping he would let her go and allow her to be on her way. But instead of doing what Korra expected, the young officer merely laughed at bended a pair of metal cuffs around her wrists, pushing her gently down the hallway saying, "I wonder how many Avatars I've run into tonight..." When the two benders had passed a seemingly empty door, it had opened to only reveal the original street orphan Bolin had been looking for originally. The grubby little boy couldn't stop laughing at the sight of Bolin and Korra, but managed to say gasping for air "Must be a slow night if you you're arresting the Avatar for fun!" The boy ran off, leaving a smirking Korra, and an embarrassed and extremely apologetic Bolin. He wouldn't stop apologizing for his actions until Korra had grown tired of his bumbling words, and jumped off the railing to land lightly on her feet on the floor below.

After that, and more almost arrests and run ins later, Bolin (With the encouragement of Asami) had asked Korra out, after being saved from one of the triads on the street. During her musings, Korra's ears suddenly perked up upon a loud crash, from what she though was only around the corner just from her home. Frowning and immediately narrowing her eyes, she walked faster placing a hand on her pregnant girth.

She prepared to be met with the worst situation possible, and when she rounded the corner, she was not met by a fight of benders, but a merchant picking up what seemed to be a knocked over cart. Rolling her azure eyes Korra crossed the empty street, and opened up her apartment door.

Korra unlocked her front door, and made her way inside only to be greeted by Naga, who all but tackled her to the floor with tender kisses.

"Whoa, girl. Yeah, I missed you too." Korra said wrapping her arms around her companion and giving her a tight squeeze. Pushing herself up from the floor, and sending the door close with a blast of air, she patted Nagas head before making her way to the kitchen.

Korra stood in her spacious kitchen, with her hands on her hips surveying the room with expectant eyes. Moving to the high cupboards, and reaching on her toes to aimlessly move her hands throughout the depth of the cupboard , a small frustrated pout formed on her face. Standing up taller on her toes, the water bender refused to give up with her search of her beloved fire flakes. Growing more irritated with her unsuccessful search, Korra stuck both of her hands in and began throwing the contents out one by one.

"If Bo ate my flakes..." She growled out threateningly still searching for them until her hand grasped a familiar package.

Smirking triumphantly at her successful raid, she lowered herself down to the pads of her feet and walked away from the mess, and open cupboard, now 100% focused on her much needed snack. Ripping the package open with vigor, Korra plopped onto one of the couches in the living room, and stuffed a large handful of the flakes into her mouth.

With the flick of her finger, Korra switched on the radio above her head mounted on a shelf with a swirl of air. Stuffing another handful of fire flakes into her mouth, Korra stretched her lean arms above her head, still munching away. Wincing at the soreness of her back and muscles, Korra rubbed the sore spots before settling down onto the couch, moving around until she could find a comfortable position. Korra's eyelids began to close unwillingly, and before they could shut permanently she pulled out her hair bands and massaged the pads of her fingers against her tender scalp. Mmmm much better, she thought with a sleepy smile on her face. With her eyes still closed, Korra picked up the bag of fire flakes, and threw them onto of the coffee table in front of her whilst pushing her tiger moose boots off. A soothing silence welcomed her Korra, and she snuggled down into the couch, ready for a nice long nap.

Feeling each cell in her body being pulled down into the couch from exhaustion, Korra was on the edge of passing out into what promised to be a satisfying nap. That was until a timid, but persistent knock came from her door. Groaning and throwing an arm to cover her face, Korra prayed that the person behind the door would get the point to leave.

"Avatar Korra! I have an urgent message from the Council" A muffled voice came from the door.

Opening up one eye and peeking through her arm, Korra huffed and sat up growing angrier at the still persistent knocking coming from her door.

"Oh for Sprits sake" Korra muttered under her breath, struggling to get around her bulging stomach to stand up.

"Coming, I'm coming!" Korra yelled as she moved to open the door.

When she opened the door, she came face to face with an older man holding a scroll of paper in his hand, and a shoulder bag containing more paper.

With narrowed eyes, and a tone of annoyance Korra said, "What is it?"

Without as much blinking, or showing any signs of catching her foul mood, the man said in a monotone voice, "An urgent message from the Council Avatar. Along with these letters" The man took off his bag and handed it towards Korra along with the Councils scroll.

Closing her tired blue eye for a second and pinching the bridge of her nose, Korra sighed, "Is that it?" She said in a defeated voice, opening her eyes and dropping her hands from her face.

The man only nodded and turned on his heel, leaving Korra standing in the door way holding what she knew only was more bad news.

Korra shouldered the bag, and walked back into her home kicking the door shut behind her, unrolling the Council members scroll. The letter was long, and when Korra was finished, she couldn't remember when she had felt more stressed or angry in her entire life.

"This cannot be happening..." Korra muttered letting herself fall gently back into the wall behind her.

According to one of the Fire Nation representatives, the triad had tripled its numbers, and was now wreaking more chaos in smaller communities, and was planning to hit the City with something big. Many non-benders and benders alike were currently in the intensive care unit with severe injuries ranging from frost bite, broken bones, and burns varying different degrees. It seemed that it wasn't just one nation in the triad that was harming the public; but all three.

Korra was mad. No, she wasn't mad; she was terrified, and mad. Leaning up against the wall and placing a hand over her swollen 4 month pregnant belly, trying to calm her baby and the anger, and fear boiling in her stomach. Upon attending a council meeting in the City earlier that week, the pregnant Avatar was informed of the new and most threatening triad uprisings since Republic City's beginning. From the eye witness accounts, and stories... They were not exaggerating. The Fire Nation representative stated that he would call in for soldiers, but inwardly Korra had a feeling that it would not work. Korra had already spoken to the Chief of Police, and even Lin Beifong herself was uneasy at the strength and size of the triad. Many reporters claimed it was "Worse than The Equality War". Daily reports, pictures, and sometimes autopsy reports came in weekly, and the pregnant 23 year old grew more and more angered each day at the triads thirst for blood, and power. Pushing herself away from the wall of her living room, and padding softly into her office, Korra sat down gingerly and opened up another letter with a resigned sigh.

Too absorbed in reading the letter sent from another delegate demanding what she was going to do to stop the havoc raining upon the city, Korra jumped out of her skin as a pair of arms came from above her. Korra, not hearing the intruder immediately flung and froze a pair of water cuffs pinning the person's arms above their head and onto the ceiling. Korra jumped out her chair and formed a defensive position and looked up to see her husband hanging from the wall with a raised eyebrow and an amused expression.

"Well this would be a new position haven't tried" Bolin laughed loudly and Korra let out an annoyed sigh before unfreezing her husband's wrists from the ceiling.

"Very funny, Bolin" Korra muttered, narrowing her eyes and plopping back into her chair without a second glance at him.

"Uh oh... Momma Korra's mad at Daddy" Bolin cooed, bending down and settling large warm hands on her abdomen.

"How was your day, little guy - or girl... Uh little person? Did Momma tell you why she's grumpy?" Bolin asked, rubbing Korra's stomach in comforting circles with one hand before placing a soft kiss on the side, and moving his unoccupied hand to Korra's lower back.

"Are you expecting them to talk back to you?" Korra grunted sarcastically, feeling Bolins fingers working into the tight muscles of her back.

"No, but I'm hoping that you will. What's eating at you, love?" Bolin asked looking up at his wife with soft green eyes, which relaxed her, along with his gentle ministrations.

Korra rubbed her eyes and sighed, "It's these ridiculous uprisings all over the city! Every day, they're either terrorizing the non-benders, or they're making threats to nobles! Now, I have all these people bickering at me asking me what I'm going to do, and how I plan on stopping them." Korra placed each of her hands on her head and squeezed her eyes shut feeling a prick of tears coming on.

"Oh Korra, please don't cry. Everything is going to be okay" Bolin sat up and wrapped his arms comfortingly around Korra. Bolin familiar scent and warmth made Korra feel better instantly, as it always did.

Korra sniffed and with a signature pout she mumbled, "It's not me. This little person has got me feeling all over the place" Bolin laughed softly at her logic and kissed her head still holding onto her.

"You hungry?" Bolin murmured into her hair

Korra only raised her eyebrow and looked at him with an incredulous look, which Bolin laughed at before breaking from their embrace and helping her out of her chair.

"Hey Bo?" Korra asked as they walked out of her office.

"Let me guess, you want some crazy craving that I'll have to run all over the city for?" Bolin said with a light chortle and a grimace at the possibility of the daunting and tiring task.

Korra punched her husbands arm lightly and rolled her blue eyes before saying, "No - Well not right now."

Bolin smiled and planted another soft kiss on her hair, letting her go to go open up the fridge and examine its contents, "What is it?" He said from the fridge as Korra leaned her hip against the stove observing her husband and biting her lower lip.

"Where is Lin stationing you tomorrow?" Korra requested quietly looking away from Bolin.

Bolin emerged from the fridge with an armful of food, cradled close to his body. "What - Korra, why?" Bolin questioned over a package of peppers.

Korra looked at Bolin with a faked innocent expression with a fleeting glance and replied, "I just want to know that's why."

Bolin only set the peppers and various foods from the fridge on the counter before turning to his wife, knowing that she was not simply just asking; she wanted to know something.

"Alright Mrs. Avatar - Just tell me what's got you worried." Bolin said with a small encouraging smile, and Korra immediately rolled her eyes as a small stubborn pout formed on her face.

"Who ever said I was worried?" Korra said haughtily

"Kor, I've been married to you for almost 2 years; I think I know when you're worried about something." Bolin said with a smirk, but still had a concerned look in his bright green eyes.

Korra just crossed her arms and pouted even more turning away from her husband only saying, "I just wanted to know where you were going to be stationed tomorrow."

Bolin sighed, and walked up behind Korra, wrapping his arms around his wife and placing his large warm hands over their child growing within her.

"You're worried about the triads, aren't you?" Bolin said softly beside her ear, tightening his grip on her and swaying his tense wife back and forth in their kitchen.

"No of course not. I never said that - "Korra said stubbornly

Bolin only kissed the side of her neck affectionately and whispered pleadingly cutting off her protests, "Korra..."

Korra sighed in defeat, slumping against Bolins firm chest feeling his heartbeat coming through his chest and thumping gently against her back.

"I talked to Lin, Bo" Korra said turning in her husbands arms and looking up to him from her slightly shorter height.

Bolin already large green eyes, widened into saucers at Korra's statement. Although Bolin was still afraid of many things a police officer; after years of being under Lin Beifongs command, he learned to hide those fears until coming home to Korra. When Korra had visited Lin in regards to the lack of street orphans, and the small number it had been reduced to in a matter of weeks, Lin knew something was up. Going with her gut, the Chief of Police set undercover cops around the city, who repotted back to her confirming her suspicions. Members of the triads were now recruiting younger and younger boys and girls with empty promises of safety, shelter, and food. Lin knew from the raids that the older, more powerful benders were using the children as a human wall; there new tactic proved to their most successful one to date. Although Lin trained her officers to be hard as nails, nor her or the very best of her colleagues could live with the lost life of a child on their conscience - especially if they were the ones to deliver the final blow. Korra asked the chief how Bolin had handled the news and when she was told, Korra felt more worried about Bolin then she had ever before. When the news was broken to her free spirit of a husband, he not only demanded he be put on the task team to rescue the children, and protect the public from the worst of the attacks. Korra had returned home that night shaken, and worried for her own child who she had only discovered was there week prior to her meeting with Lin, sat on the couch more worried than ever about Bolin and angry that she couldn't go out there and drag her husband back to safety. She waited up that night for him and when he returned home; he merely acted as if the new details concerning the orphaned turned soldiers, never existed. Then again, Korra never got the chance to ask, as Bolin wanted to take a bath. That night, many places on Korra and Bolins body got a lot cleaner than others.

"Korra, I was going to tell you." Bolin said with a sad and shameful face looking absolutely heartbroken.

Korra only wrapped her strong arms around her distraught husband and pressed her protruding belly into his hard stomach, so that he would feel comforted by the warmth coming from both her, and the life thriving within her. Bolin only squeezed his eyes shut to prevent the flood of tears burning in his eyes. Korra felt a wet drip on her bare shoulder, and as it slid onto her sleeveless shirt, she looked up at Bolin, and cupped her hands around his face.

"Bolin. Bo, look at me" Korra commanded in a firm, but gentle voice.

Bolin opened his puffy red rimmed eyes and wiped the back of his hand over his nose. He tried to speak to his wife, but only sputtered, and choked on his words, as a low sob wracked over his large frame.

"Bo. Listen, I know that you're scared. I'm scared too" Korra placed his hand on her abdomen feeling alight kick within, hoping to calm her husband down, "But you have to talk to me about this. I love you and you don't have to hide things from me - even if it may upset me." Once she was finished, Korra laid her head against his chest, breathing in his familiar scent of earth, ocean, and honey that was always the smell of Bolin - and home.

Taking in calming breaths, it took a few minutes for Bolin to speak, "Korra, I was just so scared. I wanted to bring those kids back, and try to fix things for you so you didn't have to stress - Master Katara told me what happened when you get stressed, pregnant or not. I just love you so much, and I just want to protect you. "Bolin regained more composure and hung onto Korra as if he was a drowning man, and she was his only life line.

Korra snorted, and Bolin looked up in surprise, "Bo, you could keep me chained to the bed in shackles and I'd still go looking for trouble." She finished off her statement with a devilish smirk and an arched brow.

A booming laugh escaped from Bolin and he threw his head back letting the noise echo slightly throughout their home. Korra smacked him lightly on the shoulder and pushed him away, but he only brought her back into a cage of his arms.

"I can still kick your sorry ass." Korra vowed looking up at him through her lashes. Bolin only looked down at his stubborn wife and said, "Is that a promise?"

"Yeah, it is. Got a problem with that officer?" Korra taunted poking into his chest and stepping out of his embrace.

"Well I don't know, depends on what happens if I don't listen." Bolin whispered bending down to her ear,

Korra whimpered at the sound of his husky voice and the breeze he made on her ear before saying breathily, "Why don't you come and find out?"

Bolins green eyes which had been filled with amusement and mirthful glee was now replaced by an intense look of lust and longing. Korra could feel his heated gaze burning through her own and before Bolin could take a step, the lithe Avatar launched herself at him and began clawing at the material of his shirt.

Immediately copying her movements, Bolin fiercely tugged Korra shirt over her round stomach, teasing the bare skin of her lower back with his fingers. Korra moaned against her husband, getting frustrated with his teasing and the unsuccessful mission of getting further access to his chest.

Korra felt Bolin edging his hands farther and farther up her back until her fitted shirt was bunched around her shoulders, leaving her back bare and her chest covered. Korra could hear Bolins panting mixing in with her own as she kicked off her shoes and brought her hands up to grab a fistful of his soft hair, dragging him down towards her lips.

Bolin groaned in her mouth when he met Korra's soft tongue and gripped his hands around her thighs but before he could hoist her up around his waist, Korra wasn't letting him have his way just yet. He was wearing far too many clothes; as was she and Korra wanted to play.

Untangling her hands from his hair, Korra took Bolins collar and ripped open his shirt hearing buttons popping and falling to the floor. Korra roughly pushed off his ruined shirt and brought her fingers to run through his hair once again; the rake of her nails making Bolin groan and shiver before he promptly seized Korra attacking her mouth with a searing kiss.

Bolin felt his need growing and began pushing up against Korra's legs to move them to their room, only taking his mouth of hers to move it down her neck and around her ear.

Bolin nibbled on Korra's ear, whilst lifting her shirt over her head and tugging at her pants leaving her only clad in a her bindings. Korra growled notably, and Bolin felt her tugging at his trousers, groaning when her nails raked across his stomach, and when her fingers fleetingly dipped into his boxers almost touching his aching member.

Giving one last rough pull, and hearing a small rip, Korra felt his pants pool on top of her feet, leaving them both aching and withering in need for each other.

Still panting, Bolin hoisted Korra up to wrap her legs around him as he resumed their kiss with more ferocity and heat which Korra responded equally to, grinding and brushing over Bolins erect bulge, feeling a tingling sensation form deep in her belly.

Korra slammed her husband against the wall, moving her center over him, emitting a groan from both people as she fisted and pulled at his hair desperate to get closer to him.

Bolin parted from Korra's bruised lips and attacked her neck, biting at her pulse point and trailing open mouthed kisses up the curve of her neck where his teeth latched onto the bottom of her earlobe and pulled.

"I. Love. You." Bolin said between his butterfly kisses over Korra face and eye lids. He pressed his firm, damp chest against his wife and cuddled her close, feeling her firm belly press against his own stomach.

Korra tilted her head to the side as she looked up into the glistening green jewels above. "I don't know what I would do without you. Our baby is blessed to have you", sliding her finger and gaze down the muscled chest, "as a father." Finishing her sentence looking back up. Just like this, the moment of reflection of their past experiences was shared as they looked into each other's eyes. The love that tied them together was show crystal clear as green eyes met blue after the most heated part of their love making. They were able to stop and just think about the importance, the influential support that they could give each other and that no matter what force threatened to bring them apart, gravity always brought them back together. In these moments, two souls joined and became one.

"I-I can't even tell you how much I love you Korra. I just hope that I - " A chaste kiss was unexpectedly set upon his mouth cutting off his words.

"Bolin, you'll always be part of me." Korra murmured looking in his eyes before taking his hand and placing it on top of her belly feeling their child move within her.

Stroking her cheek, he pecked it and picked Korra up leading towards the bathroom.

"Hmmm..." Korra snuggled up into his bare chest, "I'm tired"

"Yeah I know Kor. I'll take care of you. I always will."

**_A/N: Allo, guys, I edited this chapter and took out the smut; I hated it and I didn't think it was really needed in this story._**


	2. Tickled Mornings and Ruined Cookies

"Korra..." Bolin whispered in a sing song voice near his wifes ear, the sun streaking agaisnt her brown cheek.

Korra flopped onto her side, turning away from her husband before throwing their blanket over her head mumbling incoherent words.

Bolin chuckled at his wifes actions and ducked under the covers to wrap his arms around her waist, resting a large palm over their child. Bolin nuzzled his face into her soft hair taking in a deep breath, hearing Korra sigh in contempt. Korra flipped over once more looking up at Bolin underneath their blanket before running her hand lightly against his jaw feeling the slight morning stubble adorning his face.

"I'm not getting up" Korra mumbled in a sleepy voice closing her eyes and moving to rest her head on top of Bolins bare chest, placing her ear above his heartbeat.

Bolin laughed and felt Korras one of her bare legs crawl up and rest around his hips as she pulled herself closer to him. Iroh used to tease Korra calling Bolin her "over sized teddy bear" to which Korra would only narrow her eyes at and then plop against her husband once more, without bothering to argue with the young General. Bolin was Korras teddy bear - and everyone knew it, not that Bolin minded. Bolin knew that his wife was a closed off woman to many people outside of their small group of friends, and he was the only one who ever got to see her more vulnerable and softer side especially on warm mornings when she was only clad in her undergarments; when she was completely and utterly his.

Bolin could hear his wifes breathing starting to even out, and he knew that they couldnt lay in bed any longer, "Kor, you have a meeting with Lin today, remember?" Bolin said in a soft voice above her head.

Korra only groaned against Bolins chest and muttered a curse, clutching her husband tighter to her body as if he was her childhood blanket, settling on his chest once more. Korra had never been a morning person - something that was established early on in their relationship, and it took heavy persuasion, and sometimes force to get her to abandon her warm prison, especially if Bolin was present. Knowing that his boss was also not a morning person - especially when a sleepy Avatar and tardy Police officer arrived late - Bolin sighed mockingly and said, "Dont make me do it..."

Korras once slack body which had been wound around her husbands immediately stiffened, "You wouldnt..." Korra began nervousness leaking into her insistent voice.

Bolin only grinned devilishly and launched himself at Korra yelling, "But I would!"

Korra yelled at screamed trying to push her husband off of her as he blew raspberries across her neck, chest, and round belly. Unbeknownst to everyone excluding Bolin, the hot headed Avatar was extremely ticklish, and Bolin soon found out that was the only way to wake his heavy sleeper of a wife and get her out of bed.

"Bo - Bolin! Stop it, please!" Korra spluttered through her laughter as tears leaked through her eyes, feeling the vibrations of her kisses go through her whole body.

Bolin only growled against her neck and continued his ticklish assault on her neck, swiftly dodging and avoiding her resistant hands. Still blowing raspberries on her neck, Bolin began moving down the soft curve of her throat, down her chest and above the round crest of her preganant abdomen where he blew a wet and loud kiss, saliva spattering on her arms and chest.

"Surrender!" Bolin roared against her tummy before blowing another vibrating kiss on her stomach

Korra was laughing uncontrollably through her tears and was trying to push Bolin off her body, and evade his evil tickling, but no avail; she was at his mercy, and he would not stop until she gave up. The rolled around in their bed, Korra pinned underneath Bolins body, who was ever aware of his wifes bulging belly.

"Bolin! Stop - hahaha- please- ahaha - Spirts Bo, okay, okay!" Korra shrieked above her husband giggling and shrieking with every blow that was made against her skin, throwing her head against the pillows.

Bolin only responded with another giant raspberry, repeating his command, "Surrender, Avatar!" Diving back down once more to tickle the side of her stomach.

Korra whose face was drenched with laughter induced tears shrieked once more before crying out through her laughter, "Stop stop! I'm gonna pee!"

Bolin began using his strong hands to tickle and pinch her sides whilst blowing on her tummy and then jumping up towards her face, neck, and even lips before yelling over his wifes laughter, "I'm not hearing the magic words!"

"I give, I give, you monster!" Korra finally exclaimed through her laughter, batting away her husbands devilish hands and lying back against their bed gasping for breath, and wiping her hands against her wet cheeks.

Blowing one last kiss on her stomach before wiping it clean of evidence, he smoothed his hand over the bump where their baby lay within. Bolin placed a soft kiss on her protruding belly button which was received with a soft kick to his lips, which he chuckled at and murmured "You like it when Mommy laughs dont you, little person"

"Too bad Mommy dosent like it, as much as the two of you do" Korra muttered, to which Bolin looked at over her baby bump and grinned at.

Bolin placed on last kiss on her pregnant bump before sliding up to Korra and giving her a full kiss on the mouth which she surprisingly did not respond to.

Bolin pulled his face away from his wife and looked down to see her pouting and crossing her arms.

"Aw, come on. Cant your husband get a nice morning kiss?" Bolin mockingly complained ducking down to kiss Korras pouting lips, to which she averted her head, and snorted.

Korra raised one delicate eyebrow and said haughtily, "Not after her stomach was mauled by her platypus bear of a husband"

Bolin fashioned a identical pout, and sputtered fakely, "But - but."

Korra rolled her azure eyes with a smile and said, "Oh come 'ere you big, oaf" grabbing the back of his neck and fusing their mouths together silencing any further conversations. Bolins words were muffled in surprise of his wifes sudden attack, but he dreamily closed his eyes with a smile enjoying the feeling of Korras soft lips and tongue Unlike most pregnant women, Korra was not one to refuse her husbands affections - she practically demanded it, not that Bolin was complaining. Remembering the time when Master Katara had warned Bolin that he may be shut out from his wife during her pregnancy which was common in women, he was more then relieved when he had come home and she had all but jumped on him and thrown him into a wall attacking him with a fierce kiss. And although that Bolin did enjoy the passionate and heated moments of their sex life, he enjoyed the softer, and warmer ones. He liked being his wifes teddy bear, and he was never embarrassed when their friends called him out on it. He knew that his wife could hold her own, and didnt need protecting, but now that she was carrying a precious bundle within her that was half of him and her, he loved being able to wrap his arms around her and protect her and their unborn baby from the rest of the world - even if it was only for a while. Bolin knew that Korra was scared of being a mother even if she rather not admit it, and he was scared of being a father. Yes, he loved children, and was excited to be a father, but the up coming parents who had very little parental guidance to use as a reference to guide and raise their child were worried of failing. Bolin had Mako, who was a much of a brother as he was a father, and Korra had Tenzin and his family, but both never really had a close bond with their own family, as Korra was mostly in the Southern Watertribe compound, and Bolins parents had been murdered. But in moments like this, when he was kissing his wife, and her baby bump was pressing against him, the fears that both of the shared faded and they simply felt as if everything was right in the world, and the were the only two - and soon to be three - people in the world.

The two benders broke apart from their heated kiss and Korra rested her head above her husband bear chest, right above his heart beat. It was always Korras favorite place to lie on whether it be in her sleep, or on warm morning when they could take a few minutes together to just be.

Bolin let out a sigh, and kissed the top of her head before saying in a cheerful voice, "Alright, time to get up!"

Scrunching up her face and pouting, Korra lifted her head away from Bolins heartbeat and said dejectedly, "You had to do that didnt you"

Bolin laughed and kissed Koras nose, which only made her scrunch her face up even more before exclaiming, "Yes, yes I did." He placed one last kiss on her forehead before hopping out of bed and hastily walking over to their closet, disappearing to retrieve his uniform leaving Korra sitting in the middle of their bed.

Korra let out a sigh and dropped her head back staring up at their ceiling before sliding out of bed and walking to her dresser to get ready.

She had been pulling on her shirt (Which had been altered by Asami to comfortably fit over her growing belly) when she heard a lound crash from within her closet and Bolins muffled curses, which she yelled from her spot, "Bolin?"

He only let out another curse before calling out to his wife awkwardly, "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine. I just - uh - fell over again"

Korra grinned and rolled her eyes at her husbands answer, which was a familiar one. Almost every morning, Bolin some how managed to knock himself or something over, much to Korras amusement. The first time he had been carrying Korra to their room, when he had accidentally stubbed his toe on their bed, knocking a lamp over with his shoulder hopping around, before falling into bed with Korra on top of him. From then on, she called him her "Clumsy Giant" much to his embarrassment especially when they were in public which he seemed to to more often. He would bump into waiters carrying drinks, or stepping on delegates toes who were speaking, or even knocking a burly butler in the face when enthusiastically talking to Korra about something, much to his horror, but Korra found it cute, and endearing.

Korra fastened her fur pelt around her waist, not bothering to fasten her hair up into its usual fashion; throughout her pregnancy Korra forgo doing her hair as her beloved hair ties caused her to many headaches and were a hassle to do, so she resulted to leaving her hair down.

Declaring herself done, Korra called out to Bolin who was still presumably changing, "I'm going now."

Bolin stumbled out of the closet fastening his belt before protesting, "No no, I'll drive you to the Council. I'm done anyways"

Korra let out an annoyed sigh, giving her husband a leveled look, objecting, "Bolin, I'm pregnant; not disabled. I can walk there myself"

"Yes, but I'm heading there anyways, so we might as well go together right?" Bolin replied, snaking an arm around Korras waist grinning down at her secretly hoping that she would agree.

Without returning his smile Korra said grunted, "I know what you're doing, Bo"

Bolins innocent expression faltered slightly and he said meekly, "Doing what?"

Korra rolled her eyes and said exasperated "You're treating me like I'm made of glass! I'm not a fragile little china doll, Bolin. I'm pregnant If I can handle a triad, I'm pretty sure I can handle walking to the Council meeting."

Bolin looked up at Korra with apologetic and pleading eyes for a moment, but was only met with hardened, stubborn blue ones. Korra knew that Bolin was just being over protective because of her pregnancy, and he knew that her temper flared now especially because of the same reason, so he sighed heavily and decided to compromise.

"Can I at least drive you to the station and you can walk from there?" Bolin said

The annoyance that had been burning in Korras stomach ceased and she nodded, knowing that Bolin was obviously not happy with his compromise. Korra hugged him tightly pressing her belly into his metal covered stomach, and he placed his chin above her head, before murmuring "We better get going"

Korra smiled and puckered her lips up towards Bolins face, to which he laughed at and firmly planted his lips against, his earlier sour mood disappearing.

After grabbing a box of Air Nation Almond Cookies that Pema had sent over the previous day, Korra and Bolin drove to the police station Korra happily munching away rubbing her belly and occasionally feeling kicks along the way. Bolin smiled and grinned the whole way to his work seeing his wife smiling as the morning sun shone on her highlighting her hair and eyes bringing out colours that only the sun could show. A ring of dark blue circled her sky blue eyes, and hints of lighter browns and blacks wove together in her soft hair, and her brown raspberry lips look soft and welcoming.

"Um Bo? The light is green?" Korra indicated pointing to the stop light, to which made Bolin snap out of his musings and stomp on the gas zooming them through the street almost missing their chance to go.

"Uh, sorry" Bolin said with bright cheeks, avoiding his wifes gaze and focusing on the road.

Korra who had seen the dreamy expression adorning her husbands face earlier, started laughing at her husbands unobservant self, and said between her giggles, "I think I'd be safer walking to the meeting"

Bolin only scowled at the windshield and Korra continued laughing until she apologized and leaned over to kiss her husbands ear, relaxing his face and creating a smile that made his laugh lines crinkle. Zero accidents, and a few minutes later Bolin pulled up in front of the police station where he pulled the gear shift into park, and turned to Korra, who had her hand covering her mouth and her shoulders heaving.

"Korra, whats wrong?!" Bolin exclaimed not knowing why his wife was looking so pale and clammy.

Korra turned her head to look at her husband and looked as if she were about to speak, but she lurched and flew open the car door, and promptly heaved out her morning snack of cookies onto the curb. Bolin had jumped out of the car as soon as she had opened her door, and was around the car on her side rubbing her back and pulling her hair away from her face murmuring comforting words as his wife continued losing her make shift breakfast.

"Why cant you be pregnant?" Korra moaned sitting back up and wiping her hand across her mouth and slumping against the passenger seat. Bolin only chuckled and wiped the tears from her cheeks, knowing any reply would be met with a fire blast to the head.

"You still want to walk to the Council meeting?" Bolin asked taking Korras clammy hand in his own

Korra snapped her eyes to his and slipped her hand out of his grasp crossing her arms and pouting, "Fine, you win."

Bolin kissed Korras forehead and said, "You can always go home, Kor. The Council knows how hard your pregnancy is."

Korra sighed loudly and looked at Bolin with stubborn eyes and he held up his hands in surrender saying, "Okay, okay. I'm driving."

Korras features relaxed and she climbed back into the cab, and shut the door behind her and Bolin walked back around the cab to hop into his own seat and drive Korra to her meeting.

"Bye, little person. I'll see you when I get home." Bolin murmured in front of Korras belly, before placing a gentle kiss on the rounded tip, which like this morning was replied with a gentle kick.

Bolin grinned at the babys reponse and said while rubbing his hands over the rounded bump, "Stop giving your Mommy trouble, little one"

"Bo, I gotta go" Korra said with a sigh looking down at her kneeling husband.

"I know, I know. I miss you guys a lot more now" Bolin said standing up and looking down at his Korra with a small smile.

Korra only grinned and grabbed the collar of his uniform, pulling him down to her level and kissing him hard on the mouth for a few seconds before pulling away and saying good naturedly, "You cheeseball" before both benders burst into a fit of giggles on the street.

"Okay, okay. I really have to go now. I'm late, and Tenzin is probably having a stroke in there. I'll see you when I get home" Korra said smiling mischievously to which Bolin only wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"I look forward to it, Mrs. Avatar" Bolin said, winking at Korra and kissing her one last time before climbing back into his car and waving good bye to Korra throughout the window as he turned onto the busy street.

Korra rolled her eyes and let out a sigh, placing her hand over her belly and turning to walk into the building where the remaining Council was awaiting her presence. Walking down the hallway that was adorned with pictures of the late Avatar and his friends, and Master Katara during different stages of building Republic City, Korra stopped and looked at one particular picture that was named the "Gaang" It showed a young Avatar Aang, who had his arm wrapped around a smiling Master Katara who was beside a intimidating Toph Beifong, a smirking Zuko with crossed arms, and a grinning Sokka at the end with a sheathed sword at his side. This particular picture had always been a favorite of Korras and while studying it she rubbed her belly wincing at the movement of her child within.

"You're going to be a bender aren't you?" Korra murmmered looking away from the picture and down at her stomach.

"Korra, there you are."

Korra turned around to see a exasperated, and red faced Tenzin who looked less then impressed at her.

"Oh heeey, Tenzin" Korra said guiltily

Now in his late 50s, Tenzin who had always had a slight short fuse when it came to Korra, only seemed to worsen as the years passed. Pema had said it was because Jinora had entered her teen years and was beginning to rebel against her parents - not as much as Korra of course, but just enough to turn a few brown hair gray in Tenzins beard.

Tenzin gave Korra a stern look before scolding Korra for her tardiness, "Korra, you need to come to the Council meetings on time. Lin and the other members have been arguing for the past hour, and - "

Cutting off Her past Master, Korra said apologetically "Sorry, Tenzin. The morning sickness hasnt been letting up, and Bolin wouldnt let me out of bed this morning"

Tenzins small grey eyes widened into saucers at Korras explanation and his face turned beet red and he stuttered looking at Korra highly embarrassed.

"No, no, no! Oh Spirits, thats not what I meant. I was sleeping and he was pinning me down - No! He wasnt pinning me down, but he was trying to get me out of bed, by annoying me, and he wouldnt stop until I gave up ... I'll just stop talking now." Korra finished with a flushed face and red ears, looking away from Tenzin and staring at her feet.

Tenzin cleared his throat and Korra looked up to see him still red in the face and he said, "The uh - the Council is waiting for you."

Korra only nodded and both benders turned and walked down the remainder of the hallway not saying a word, until arriving in a voice filled room where Lin Beifong and the rest of the Council members were arguing.

Korra sighed and rubbed her head taking her seat in the middle of the horseshoe shaped table.

_Going to be a long day._


	3. Authors Note - Again, sorry!

Heey everyone! I tried putting this at the end of my chapter a few minutes ago, but it doesn't seem to want to be changed, so I'll just post it here and hopefully it will show up. Anyways, on with the authors note: I noticed a few awkward words/errors in Chapter 3, so I went a changed them. I was super eager to get this one out to you guys, and I must have missed a few things in my final edit. If you come across anymore weird errors, please let me know And I'll change them right away.

As for Chapter 4, I'll be starting it tonight, and working on it tomorrow night, so I'm hoping to have another chapter up by the end of tomorrow. Again, I'm going to be a little less frequent with my updates in the next coming weeks - I'm applying for jobs, and my AP courses for second semester are starting tomorrow. I'm really sorry, and I wish that I could stay home to work more on Running with Mad Men, but unfortunately school, family, and life gets in the way. Hoping that you're enjoying whats happened so far, and if so, please please leave a review and let me know - the feedback doesn't have to be all sunshine and rainbows, everything - no matter how nice it is - helps. So with that, I'll conclude this Authors Note.

-StreakedPeaches


	4. Question for the Reader

Heey, everyone.

I was re reading the first chapter, and I really did **not **like my smut. It was very ... Unnecessary in my opinion. So here's my question for you guys:

_Should I take out the major part of the smut, and only really lightly skipped over it giving hints that they had sex? _

Its honestly up to you guys. I personally dont like it - but that may be just be because its the first smut I've written - but leave your answer either in review form, or by PMing me.

And I'll hopefully be posting another chapter in the next couple of hours.

-StreakedPeaches


	5. Space Suit

"Avatar Korra" The Watertribe representatives sharp voice broke through Korras daydream, startling her accidentally causing her to knock over the glass of water next to her hand.

"Uh, yeah?" Korra said, absentmindedly bending the spilled water into the glass, looking at the robust man sitting across from her.

Growing more angrier by the second, the Watertribe said, "What are you going to do about the Wall?"

"The Wall...right." Korra stammered, feeling another wave of sickness coming over her.

The obese waterbender rolled his beady eyes and said irritated "Yes, Avatar. I suggested that we push back the children with the small Watertribe army from the North -" The mans speech was cut off by a small, loud woman from the Earth Kingdom who screeched in a high voice, green eyes wide and fuzzy hair giggling, "Absolutely not! No harm cannot be brought upon the children, Mr. Sung. They are orphans and have already seen -"

Mr. Sung, the Watertribe man who had been speaking said in a heated voice, "They joined that triad at their own free will; as Chief Beifong has reported. They chose their sides and they are helping -"

Lin shot up out of her chair beside Korra and leaned across the table growling, "Now you listen here, you -"

The waterbender only waved his hand dismissively which Only made Lins temper flare, and he continued, "We must put an end to this.

Republic City cannot withstand another immense attack. These people - children or otherwise - chose who their fates, and now it is time for the Council to decide Republic Citys."

Tenzin who had been quietly fuming at the Mr. Sungs speech now stood up with a gust of air, fluttering his robes and he said in a grave voice,

"Mr. Sung, you are highly mistaken - the orphans that are currently under this Triads thumb were not willing participants; in most common situations they were bribed into cars, or kidnapped. They did not join particularly on their own free will - many were threatened with weapons or death -"

Again the Waterbender stood cutting off Korras previous Airbending Master, spit flying in anger, " - and so therefore they are innocent little angles that need to be protected. Is that correct? I'm afraid I disagree. Avatar Korras husband himself told the council along with the rest of his team that he was attacked by many young firebenders, waterbenders, earthbenders, and non benders -"

Korra who had been sitting during they bickering trying to get the arguing delegates to stop, now shot up out of her seat, "Hey, dont you bring -"

The Watertribe delegate continued on, ignoring Korra as if she had never spoken, "With all of the evidence that I have presented to you thus far, you would be fools to still believe that it is our duty to protect these threats - children or not."

Lins fist slammed on the table and the wood beneath her hand splintered and she roared, "Who are you calling a fool?!"

And with that, a cacophony broke out within the small Council chambers. Korra opened her mouth trying to get the screaming, yelling, and threats to cease, but each time her words were lost in the sea of noise.

Korra whipped her head from person to person untill she felt something inside her snap.

"MY WATER JUST BROKE" The pregant Avatar shouted accidentally using an burst of air to project her voice, sending papers flying around the room like rouge birds. Her voice had also left the Earthbending Representatives hair a giant puff, Tenzins Air Nation robes waving like sails, but leaving Lin and Mr. Sung unaffected - but shocked none the less.

"Now that I have your attention, would you please stop talking for 10 minutes?" Korra said menacingly, placing a hand over her stomach, eyeing each person in the room with narrowed eyes.

Each Council member sat down in the seats silently except for the Watertribe Representative whos mutterings were silenced by a glare from Korra.

"Thank you. Now, what I was trying to say earlier is that I agree with Mr. Sung -" Shocked murmurings and gasps followed Korras deceleration and she held up her hand extinguishing the noise, "Mr. Sung said that Republic City cannot withstand another attack, and I agree. The Equality War only ended a few years ago, and this city still needs time to heal - benders and non benders alike. What I do not agree with is using force and harm towards the misguided children who are in the cross fire of this. What you forgot to mention in regards to my husbands claim is that during their attack, many of the children that were attacking his group were apologizing as they were firing. To add to this, Chief Beifong had previously informed us that many of the children that were taken were given ultimatums kill or be killed. If you were a child who had been forced to fight your entire life to survive, and then promised safety, food, love, and shelter, under the condition that you protect this new found safety - although it may have felt wrong - hence the apologizing, you would listen to your saviors - as this is what these children are thinking in regards to their new families. A childs mind is extremely impressionable - especially wounded ones. They look for safety, love, and ... Well, home. And they believe that they have found that." Korra trailed off quietly, brining her palm to rest over the bum where her baby was growing within her feeling tears sting her eyes.

Korra squeezed her eyes shut before snapping them up to an disgruntled Watertribe Representative, and looks of utter respect from the other members in the room. Korra took a deep breath and swiped the back of her hand over her eyes before saying slightly hoarse but with a strong gaze, "My husband and brother in law both grew up on the streets; they didnt have any parents. I grew up in the white Lotus compound in the South Pole, and I was rarely allowed visitors. The children need - no are the main priority of this Council -" Korra caught a eye roll from Mr. Sung and her blue eyes hardened into shards of ice, "Is there a problem, sir?"

The old man met the Avatars gaze bravely, "You dismiss the fact that these children are still dangerous -"

Lin snorted and looked at the fat council man with a bored expression, "Would you please, shut up? I've heard enough of your squawking let the Avatar finish."

Looking flabbergasted, the man opened his mouth gaping at Lin like a lobster trout, and a small smirk appeared on her lips, "As I was saying... I propose this: Get the children out. currently, these triads are using them as their main defense. Not only will we be retrieving the children - without harming them, of course - but we will also be giving an opening for Chief Beifongs officers and I." Korra finished with a satisfied smirk and looked around the large table expecting to be met with approval, but she frowned at the wary expressions of the representatives.

Tenzin, red in the face said loudly, "Korra, no. I absolutely forbid it. You cannot put yourself on the front lines - especially now that you are pregnant. It makes you and your unborn child more of a target - I will not allow it. Its insanity!"

Korras nostrils flared and she growled, "I'm the Avatar, I have to be there. Pregnant or not, I'm going. I can handle myself"

The Earth Kingdom Representative folded her hands in front of her and brought her concerned eyes to Korras and gently said, " Lady Avatar, I may not be a healer; but I am a mother and I know how hard a pregnancy can be in the first -"

Korra whipped her glare to the older woman and said, "Listen, if I can fight a group of Equalists whilst being on my period, and putting them in jail through cramps - I'm very sure that I can deal with a triad."

Tenzin who immediately flushed a deeper red sputtered, "Kor-r-a, you-u-u weren-n-n-t carryin-n-g a life -"

Korra let out a angered sigh and said exasperatedly "Tenzin, look, I appreciate your concern, but I will not sit here, waiting patiently for the problem to fix itself. I know it seems that I'm not taking my childs safety into consideration, but I am. If you think that I would let anyone hurt them..." Korras blue eyes hardened into ice shards as she placed her hands onto the table leaning across looking into Tenzins small grey eyes, and the water in every council members cup froze, "you're wrong"

Tenzin knew that look; he had seen it on Pemas face many times throughout each of her pregnancies and as the children grew older. It was the look of a mothers fierce will and determination to protect her young at any means necessary.

Tenzin merely sat down slumping in his chair, already knowing that Korras stubbornness would not be persuaded even with his most persuasive lectures.

Korra sighed loudly before turning her attention to Lin and saying quietly, "We need to plan, later." To which Lin only nodded still looking weary of Korras decisions.

The Avatar turned back to the the Council and her voice filled every crevice in the entire room, "Chief Beifong and I will be the ones to assemble the task force to retrieve the children in which I will be included in. Either Chief Beifong or I will inform each one of you if any new information is brought to us, and we will send conformation letter to you personally to prevent any interference from outsiders infiltrating the mail carrier system. For all those in agreement, please raise your hand." Korra finished looking into each of her fellow Council members eyes.

Although neither Council member looked completely happy with the decsion that was made, 3 out of 4 hands were raised, leaving Tenzin with the only members hands in his lap.

With the Triad Rising being the only reason for the meeting, the Council was adjourned and Korra left the large room alone, hearing the echoing cautions of her former Airbending masters in her head.

"Korra, I need to speak with you." Korra turned around to and there stood her Airbending master, as if summoned by her thoughts.

"Tenzin,I'm not going to change my mind. " Korra said with narrowed eyes.

"Korra, please..." Tenzin sighed

"If this is about my baby -" Korra said exasperatedly, feeling another lecture coming on.

"You do not know the future. I do not doubt your will and strength to protect your child, but what I, and many others are concerned about is the slight chance that something may go wrong during this attack that you and Lin are planning" Tenzin sharply stated, his grey eyes flashing like silver coins.

Korra clenched her jaw, and pressed her lips into a thin line to keep herself from cutting off Tenzins speech. Korras nostrils flared and a long held breath emitted from them, making the Avatar look like an a dragon, if fire instead of air came through her nose.

"Cornering the Avatar. Thats new" Lins voice echoed through the hallway, and the two benders turned to see Lin Beifong with her arms folded across her chest.

"Lin, I'll be a moment." Tenzin answered, turning back to Korra and opening his mouth to begin another lecture to way Korra into hopefully backing out of her plan of joining Lins force, but the Chief continued on with a scoff.

"I'm not here to see you. I'm here to speak with, Korra." Lin responded with a snort, and turned to Korra with a final roll of her eyes at Tenzin

"I wanted to bring this up during the meeting, but I thought it better to present it to you personally." Lin grunted and Korra only frowned silently waiting for Lin to continue on.

"Kataras brother Sokka, made my mother a special version of her uniform when she was pregnant with me. It was flexible enough to move it, but strong enough to protect her from any outside elements - including fire, ice, and earth blasts. It was made of the same material as his meteorite sword." Lin finished looking pointedly at Tenzin, and then whipping her gaze to Korra who had placed her palms over her round bump, with a toothy smile on her face.

"Great! Thats perfect. But, where am I going to find a meteor?" Korra asked, not liking her chances of such a rock falling out of the sky and into her lap.

Lin rolled her eyes once again, and said mocked, "Who said that you needed to find one?"


End file.
